Lee
He is a director of the Mason Mourne series. Early Life Born in Grasmere Valley to Japanese parents, Lee from a young age loved the movies and wanted to one day be a director. It takes a while but Lee manages to do so and begins to live in the town with the likes of Gong, Yohann, Yohi and X-Lady as he tries to make it. However soon enough he ends up becoming a very successful director with many movies to his name. His credits include The Mason Mourne series, Calamity Paine, How to Make a Trilogy, Dinner at Tiffany's, Lady of the Pins, The Godmother which were critically acclaimed and Transforming, Howie the Platypus and My Light which were critical bombs. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 He is listed as a citizen of Grasmere Valley from Volume 1. Volume 3 He is directing some footage for Mason Mourne series with his star Steve Queen at the shopping centre. However Lee is forced to fire Steve from the film when his devout fans, Pamela Thornton, Ms Izodel and Gypsie from Pakipsy cause disruption on the set and Steve ends fighting with members of the public like Judge Fielder during the shoot. Volume 11 Lee is called to direct The Happy Harbour the alternative to the ending of The Sad Ship as led by PJ Simmons after he pleaded with Lee with 450 texts to direct this movie which would be entirely produced by the town. He along with Nanny Prescot, Devon and PJ Simmons are casting for the two main leads Rosaline and Jake. There are many bad auditions including Granny About To Die thinking she can play the role of the young Rosaline, Perry Keaton and Tracy Bangles who thought she was auditioning for The Y Factor! In the end they are so desperate they say whoever walks in next gets the parts which turn out to be Marx Gabo and Sarah Jenkins. They finish the movie which ends getting nominated for the Toscars. The town think they are going to the academy awards. However when they get to America the place. They all get lost but when they arrive at the venue it turns out it was the Toscars were the awards for the worst movies of that year with The Happy Harbour sweeping all the awards much to everyones horror. Initially the film only made £50 and was a box office bomb, however with the help of James Landes review saying the movie is so bad everyone should see it, it manages to break even. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #24,29,34 and 35 When the Frost Settles #35 Tale of Jerry He is among those at the wedding as a guest of Steve Queen and Audrey Reynolds, however he as do all guests get a rude awakening during the wedding when after Audrey manages to get back with Camian Pujoe after he is let into her dressing room by Lani Armstrong that Ariel Waters lied about his relationship with Audrey causing for their former engagement to cease, Lani, Camian and Lani wreck Audrey own wedding with a wrecking ball aimed at Steve Queen and Ariel Waters. In the end Audrey marries Camian.